Because of You
by Long lost sorrow
Summary: Yumi's Dad leaves them and she loses all control. OneShot songfic. YxU.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or Kelly Clarkson.**

Italics are the song and everything else is normal!

* * *

**Because of You**

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did,_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery,_

_I will not break,_

_The way you did, you fell so hard,_

_I've learned the hard way,_

_To never let it get that far……_

Yumi felt a tear slowly make a track down her cheek as she watched her father's green-blue car drive out of her sight. She turned quickly and ran to her room, collapsing on her bed in tears.

_Because of you,_

_I never strayed too far from the sidewalk,_

_Because of you,_

_I learned to play inside so I don't get hurt,_

_Because of you,_

_I find it hard to trust not only me,_

_But everyone around me,_

_Because of you,_

_I am afraid……_

School on Monday was a drag. She avoided all her friends, even skipping lunch to climb trees in the forest. She just collapsed on her bed when she got home, turning her cell phone off and ignoring the worried phone messages her friends were sending her.

_I lose my way,_

_And it's not too long before you point it out:_

_I cannot cry,_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes,_

_I'm forced to fake,_

_A smile, a laugh,_

_Every day of my life,_

_My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with………_

Ulrich stopped in front of Yumi's house Tuesday afternoon. He let out a breath slowly and rang the doorbell. Yumi's Mom came to the door, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to hide her eyes.

"Yumi hasn't talked to us for two days…Is she all right?" he asked slowly. What had happened?

_Because of you,_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk,_

_Because of you,_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,_

_Because of you,_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me,_

_Because of you,_

_I am afraid………_

"We're all having a hard time, but I never thought she'd block her friends out. You may go talk to her if you want." He slowly walked up the stairs and into Yumi's room where her pillow was already wet with tears. Seeing her tears, Ulrich sat down on her bed quickly.

"What happened, Yumi? What's wrong?" he asked, staring at her and fighting the urge to stroke her back.

_I watched you die,_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep._

_I was so young,_

_You should have known better than to lean on me………_

"Ulrich…Dad left us…I'm so scared for Mom. She's going to hurt herself, I know it…." She sobbed. She sat up slowly and Ulrich hugged her. She sat there and sobbed into his shoulder until she couldn't cry anymore. She pulled herself away and fingered her bedspread sadly.

"I'm sorry." She told him softly. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens."

_You never thought of anyone else,_

_You just saw your pain,_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing………_

She lifted her head slowly and stared into his eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked her voice still thick with tears.

"I swear to you. Yumi…I…" he whispered softly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She stared at him, hoping it could be real. That it wasn't just a dream.

_Because of you,_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk,_

_Because of you,_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt………_

He leaned forward slowly and she closed her eyes. He kissed her slowly on the lips and she felt him hold her close. He leaned backwards again and she saw that one of her tears had been moved to his cheek.

_Because of you,_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything,_

_Because of you,_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in,_

_Because of you,_

_I'm ashamed of my life,_

_Because it's empty._

_Because of you, _

_I am afraid._

She sighed softly to herself, remembering that day.

"Mommy? I had a nightmare again." A little girl whispered from the doorway.

"What happened this time, sweetheart?" Yumi asked, making room for her daughter.

"Daddy left and you were crying. It was so scary." The little girl murmured, sliding between Yumi and her husband.

"You know that would never happen, sweety. I'm staying here with your Mommy for ever and ever." Ulrich whispered, smiling at his wife. Yumi smiled back and held her daughter close. Ulrich grabbed her hand over her and they watched each other the same way they had so many years ago.


End file.
